Passionate Distraction
by NightStalker617
Summary: Katou comes out of the shower looking too sexy for Iwaki's taste!


**Passionate Distraction **

Youka Nitta owns Haru wo Daiteita, this is my disclaimer.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is pure lemon, no plot and no others are in here. This is what happens when Katou comes out of the shower and distracts Iwaki-san from his book. Believe it or not, this could happen to you one night, so take notes! LOL, Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxx

Iwaki is sitting up in bed reading a novel while Katou is taking a shower. He is so engrossed in the book he doesn't hear when his lover walks in the bedroom.

"Iwaki-san, what are you reading so intensely?"

He looks up to answer, stops and stares. Katou is standing with a small towel around his waist and using another to dry his silky blonde hair.

Iwaki watches his muscles ripple under the tan skin of his chest when he raises his arm to dry his hair. He sets his book aside wondering when Katou got as toned as he is. He slides his tongue over his bottom lip as he watches transfixed at his movements.

The younger man looks at his lover and smiles as he comes near the bed. He crawls over to him, pushes Iwaki back on the pillows, and kisses him on the lips.

He snuggles his face into his lover's neck, "You look at me as if I were a stranger, Iwaki-san." He raises his mouth and swirls his tongue in the older man's ear. He knows this is a sensitive spot on his dark haired lover.

Iwaki moans and strokes his well-sculptured back with his fingertips. He looks up in Katou's face, taking in the dark gold of his eyes and the redness of his sensual lips. The older man smiles while looking at the damp hair as it sticks out over his head giving him a pixie look. He could get away with it to, as handsome as he is.

He puts both hands on the side of Katou's face and brings him close to his lips. He licks his bottom lip and then turns his head to the side, sliding his tongue inside. He moans into his mouth and Katou sucks on his tongue before releasing it.

Iwaki puts his leg between Katou's thighs and flips him over as he leans down on all fours looking at him with lust-filled eyes. He sinks his teeth into his shoulder blade and follows it with a kiss. Katou moans and calls out his name. He puts his hand up to touch him and Iwaki pushes it away as he glides his hands up his arm lacing their fingers together.

He moves down his body with feather like kisses until he reaches his small bud of a nipple. He puts his mouth around it as he suckles it slowly. He scrapes it with his teeth causing Katou to moan loudly with his head thrown back. Katou loves when Iwaki takes control because it does not happen that often. However, lately he has been more demanding of late and the blonde is reaping the benefits.

Iwaki moves over to the other one taking it between his teeth and shaking it gently before releasing it. He blows softly, causing it to swell and harden. He moves further down his body until he reaches his navel where he pokes his tongue in and out kissing him on the abs. He curls his fingers around Katou's erection and drops his head down taking it half way in his mouth. He sucks on it hungrily causing the blonde to arch his back. The older man holds him down on the bed stopping his movements. He licks down the ridge and engulfs his ballsac in his mouth.

Sitting back on his lover's thighs, he moves his hands up and down his well-defined body. He bends and licks the rivulets of water that has pooled in spots over his body as he says, "When did you get so beautiful, Koibito. Your body makes me want to make love to you all night. I want you to lay back and enjoy while I worship you for this night.

Katou looks up at him with a smile on his beautiful face. "You spoil me too much Iwaki-san. Do what ever you like, after all I am yours." He smiles up at Iwaki with passion in his eyes because he loves to fill the raven-haired man inside him.

With those words, Iwaki puts his mouth on Katou's lips and kisses him deeply with indescribable passion. At last, he can express himself with someone he knows loves him unconditionally, flaws and all. Katou knows Iwaki better than he knows himself and this is what makes Iwaki lose his inhibitions when they are together like this.

"Oh Iwaki-san, I love you so much." His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. He is blissfully ecstatic with the sensations his lover makes him feel.

"Yeah, I know, so why don't you look at me when you say that?" He smiles down at his lover with amusement in his grey eyes.

He opens his golden eyes and smile at his lover. You mean like this, Iwaki-san?" His eyes are glazed over as he tries to focus on the object of his desire.

"You call me cute all the time but I think what they write about you is true. You are gorgeous, Katou. Looking at you makes me happy you belong to me." He kisses his way down Katou's body until he reaches his erection. The older man licks it on the sides as he fondles his ballsac. The blonde hair man moans his name and slides his fingers through his lover's silky midnight hair.

Katou arches his back when Iwaki slides his lips down engulfing it half way. He pulls his head back up and swirls his tongue around the tip before swallowing it completely. Shivers run down Katou's spine as he is caught up in the ambiance. Iwaki is the man he has vowed to cherish for the rest of his life and he has no regrets.

Katou bites his lower lip, trying not to explode too soon, "Iwaki-san, please take me…do it now. I want to feel you inside me when I cum."

Iwaki gives his cock one final suck, positions himself between his legs, and strokes his thighs as he kisses the side of his knee. He looks down at Katou, siding his finger inside the ring of muscles, probing as he stretches him open

He spreads his lover's legs and pushes his erection partially inside as Katou moans. He looks in his face to see if he is in any discomfort and seeing none slides in all the way. Katou pants as Iwaki moves slowly, not wanting to rush the feeling he has locked in the pit of his stomach. He slides out and pushes back in hitting his sweet spot.

Katou eyes fly open as he gasps. "Oh god, Iwaki-san!"

Iwaki smiles and slams into the blonde-haired man again, holding his hips; faster and harder as Katou thrashes on the bed pushing his hips up to meet every deep stroke. "Yes, Iwaki, yes...that feels…ahh…ahh."

Iwaki reaches up and tweaks his harden bud between his fingers as Katou strokes his own erection. Iwaki moves his hand, slides his hand easily as Katou moans, and calls out to him.

Iwaki throws his head back as he holds his lover's hips trying not to come too soon. Sweat beads on his forehead as he grits his teeth with the effort to contain himself. Katou's body is so hot he wants him to feel every thrust as if it is the first time. This is what he does for him every time they make love.

Katou calls out, "Iwaki-san…deeper, go…deeper." He moans loudly as his raven-haired lover hits his prostate. The feeling he gets from this threatens to push him over the edge.

"Cum for me Katou…show me that you are in heaven! Show me, you love me and only me! He opens his eyes halfway, gazes down on his lover's face, and groans. His body stiffens at the look on the blonde's face and he gasps. "You are so beautiful now and you are mine!"

Katou looks up at Iwaki and tells him, "I'm about to cum…Iwaki-san, you feel so good inside me. I can't hold it any longer!"

"Then let go, Katou and cum with me. Do it…do it now! Ahh…I love you, Koibito!"

The rhythm the two men have is out of knowing what the other likes. They will never get enough of the other as they come together in a blinding light that envelopes the both of them in a passion known only to those that truly love the other.

Iwaki collapses on top of the younger man breathing heavily. Katou strokes his back as he says, "You were great, Iwaki-san. Let's do it again, okay?"

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
